The present disclosure relates to an operation mechanism that can switch operation feelings on an operation part and an imaging apparatus including the operation mechanism.
Imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras and camcorders are subjected to various adjustments such as camera setting including focus adjustment, f-number or zooming setting, shooting mode selection, and the like. For example, the focus, the f number, or zooming can be adjusted by rotating a lens ring of a lens part attached to a main body part of the imaging apparatus. The shooting mode can be selected by rotating a mode dial provided on the main body part.
Operation parts such as the focus ring and the mode dial are set to provide operation feelings for easy user operation. In addition, there has been proposed changing an operation feeling on an operation part in accordance with the purpose for easy and appropriate user setting. For example, JP 2013-101306A discloses an operation apparatus that controls an amount of a load force during rotation of the operation part and that can provide the user with a click feeling in accordance with the mode that has been set.